circles_test_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
Circle's Test Wiki:Point of View
The new Wiki will adhere to a scientific, mainstream and balanced point of view (SMPBOV). What this means is: * Articles on the creation of the world and how life came to be will focus on scientific and not religious perspectives. An article on young earth creationism would specify that this is a religious view with little scientific evidence to back it up. * Articles on medicine will focus on mainstream medical perspectives on the causes and treatments of diseases. It would be scientifically innacurate to state that homeopathy cures cancer in the cancer article or devote the AIDS article to AIDs denialism. However, the cancer article could mention that some people try to treat Cancer with homeopathy or that a minority of people deny the existence of AIDS. *Articles on political and historical events will focus on the mainstream perspective. For example, the article on the 9/11 attacks will say that the perpetrators of the attacks were members of Al-Qaida, not the US government. Articles about conspiracy theories must make it clear that they are not the mainstream view. *Articles on politics must cover all major perspectives without taking any sides. Fringe perspectives must be given due weight if they are included. For example, if looking at UK politics, it would be reasonable to discuss the perspectives of all the parties represented in either the House of Commons or the House of Lords. It would not be reasonable to go into great detail about the view of someone who once stood for election as an independent candidate and received 20 votes. *Articles on people and organisations must focus on the facts. They may feature a cricism section. For example, an article on a charity that conducts research into Multiple sclerosis which includes vivisection should focus on all the charity's activities (such as fundraising, awareness campaigns, history). In the criticism section, criticism of the animal research by animal rights groups can be described. If the entire article was about the use of animal research, this would be innapropriate. *Balanced means all perspectives should be given due weight. This does not mean all perspectives should be given equal weight. More weight should be given to scientific and mainstream views. However, articles on fringe topics are permitted. *Articles should explain views, not come down on a certain side or make an argument for a certain view. Criticism Sections The criticism section of an article should comprise of less than 25% of readable prose in the article. If it is longer, volunteers should firstly follow the procedure for reducing article size set out in article size. If the section is still too long, a criticism of article may be created. Dealing with Point of view disputes #Remove the material that you feel does not comply with the Point of View policy. #If the removed content is replaced, hold a discussion on the article's talk page, with the intention of reaching a concensus within 7 days. #If no concensus is reached, submit the details of the dispute to the Volunteer Assistance and Misconcduct Board. Within 7 days of the dispute being reported, a volunteer who has not worked on the article and who has a good understanding of the point of view policy will read the article and remove any content they feel does not comply with the point of view policy. All parties involved must respect this decision and not put any removed content back. Category:CTW Policy